User talk:Left4DeadFan
Hello, Left4DeadFan. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 17:30, March 31, 2010 Re: Hey http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Should get you there. The userboxs themselves I think tell you how to use them. Ask Jo how to do more complicatd ones. Imperialscouts 19:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Category http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Left_4_Dead_Userboxes You can find the userboxes there. You click on the particular one you want and it will give you the HTML to copy and paste onto your user page. Oh, and you're still not a userbox so please delete yourself from that category. =)Nightmirage 20:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You can try just entering them. They're usually really easy. For example, say you want to put a userbox that says you like Francis. It would be { { F r a n c i s U s e r b o x } } (without the spaces). And if you wanted one that said you liked smokers you would just put { { S m o k e r U s e r b o x } } (again without the spaces).Nightmirage 20:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what to tell you then. Ask Jo or FiveDog. They helped me figure it out when I first registered on here.Nightmirage 20:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I see you're trying to put the userboxes on the userbox category you created. Put them on YOUR user page. Hopefully that will work!Nightmirage 20:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) where do I where do I type the link into do I just put into where it says my userbox I did it but its come up with red writing and when I click on it it just comes up where I write things how do i do it. Hi Its in my userbox but why has it come up as a link what have I done wrong. look at my page Imperialscouts I have been talking to Imperialscouts before you were even on this wiki. He can talk to me if he wants. Please be nice to everyone here. If you don't like someone, don't talk to them.Nightmirage 20:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you want us to say it to your face? Could of fooled me, seeing as you told me to stop messaging you and delete everything I said to you. Imperialscouts 20:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning to stop harassing members on this Wiki. Rude behavior will not be tolerated, and everyone has been generous to try and help you. Users are fulled allowed to edit other people's userpages as long as it's to be helpful and constructive. What Imperialscouts did was not against the rules and if you have problems with another member, do not take it upon yourself to scold them. If your dad truly is a police officer, then you should know that admins are like the police and are here to take care of rule breakers. Do you do your dad's job for him? If not, then I suggest you to not do my job. On a lighter note, userboxes are not that difficult. Just copy and paste the small bit of code I placed on the page and it will work. It isn't rocket science. If you're unable to figure that out, perhaps you aren't cut out to edit a wiki. Just saying. Watch your behavior or else you'll be blocked for an extended period of time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sign Your Posts Ive been noticing on your posts and arguments with other wiki members that you do NOT sign your posts. Please sign them so others can look you up easier. The signiture button is on the right side of the toolbox.Chubbyhug 15:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yes but I need my information to stay on the page but people keep removing them why. Yes but Yes but people keep removing my information I put on a certain page example: Bill. I put some more information on bill then the next thing I know people remove it. why is that ? It is because some of your edits are false. You need proof to show that your edits are legit. LoneWolfHBS5 20:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes, playing the game isn't proof enough. People would usually assume that your edits are false unless proven or agreed with by many others. Besides, unlike the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, the Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors have no known age. Their age is never stated anywhere. Assumptions or guesses are not good enough. We welcome your help but only believeable edits are left alone. LoneWolfHBS5 20:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh forgot to mention one more thing. Some of your edits are true but are not really worth mentioning. For example, your edit on Nick's page about what he said when shocked back to life. Yes he said that but so what? It is not really worth knowing. A better way to contribute that piece of info would be on his Quotes page. You place it there at the right category and people would probably leave it alone. LoneWolfHBS5 20:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Excuse me I don't know how much simpler it would have to be to go to the Death Toll userbox page and just copy the under the userbox and paste it to your profile. :/ I have no idea what your Zoey/Rochelle message was talking about, and LoneWolfHBS5 already answered "Hi erm". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: hI Sorry, I never use userboxes so I don't know. RE: Hi I don't really know much about the release date so I would say wait till that day and see if it really comes out. If not, then it is on another day. LoneWolfHBS5 18:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am Well just a minor "first of all", they aren't my members. But anyway, what are you referring to exactly? I've checked the history of both your talk page and your user page and no one has been calling you anything or vandalizing. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I saw on The Passing Talk Page you said it was on the wikianswers. Please be aware that a lot of the contributors to that are not contributors to this wiki. There are a lot more trolls on the wikianswers. I'm sorry you're getting flack from silly trolls, but please be aware it may very well not be someone on this wiki. Nightmirage 22:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I looked at his contributions to the WikiAnswers and all I noticed was him freaking out at people. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi Nah, not really. Water under the bridge, man. I haven't been on the wiki that much... I got a job and my free time went out the window. Imperialscouts 02:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: How come we I don't know actually. You'll have to ask someone else. Imperialscouts 03:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: You'll find I don't hold grudges. We're cool, man. Imperialscouts 05:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It's on my page in the box that holds my information. Imperialscouts 22:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I can't get on LIVE right now, just send me a friend request and I'll accept it later. Imperialscouts 21:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: hey I don't know. I didn't take it down. Ask the official Wikia staff. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice No, you only get the original Survivors for No Mercy and The Sacrifice. You won't be playing as the L4D2 Survivors at all. Nightmirage 19:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course you'll still get to play as them in L4D2 and The Passing! You just won't get to play as them in any of the new stuff from The Sacrifice. Nightmirage 02:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's why I'm here. T'weren't nothing. So glad to be of Service. Chris Thorpe 14:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup. After looking through your Talk Page, I noticed you having problems with Userboxes. Is this Userboxes in General or are you trying to make a Userbox say something specifically? 'Cause I know how to work them as I did here. Chris Thorpe 16:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well you just did, but you may Axe me another Question. Chris Thorpe 11:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Answered here. Chris Thorpe 14:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Same old. Just watching over the Wiki on occasion. Nothing new. Chris Thorpe 23:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I did, yes. But so far, things aren't lookin' so messed up. With the exception of Zoey's Father who may have been Carrier, thus making no reason to finish him off. 12:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Phase 2 coming in 2010...Shit, Phase 1 ain't done! Uh, it should be on 5th October. The same day Part 4 of the Comic (Bill's part) comes out. If you need to remember, just look at this to help you. Chris Thorpe 19:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Comic Comic can be found here Cpl. Wilding 13:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi thats what i said...they DID record new voice clips for bill and the others, with the original voice actor too. to prove they used the same actor as always they released one line to the fans, you can hear it here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjOssAesgPE Hengara 12:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well they were obviusly wrong, in one of the blog posts one of the people from VALVe stated that he was never jailed and is still alive, he is just a hhighly bussy man so they didnt manage to contact him before the release of crash course.Hengara 22:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) i supose they were just trying to find some kind of explanation for bill not having new lines in crash course and being dead in the passing so he never really got ANY new lines before now, so without any proof they made a guess, but now there is proof of them being wrong. he couldnt have been jailed AND dead at the same time could he?:P and could you sign your posts if you post any more? by hitting ~ 4 times. Hengara 16:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Erm Can I ask you an important about The Sacrifice its kinda upsetting me Left4DeadFan 17:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) allright ask. Hengara 17:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) well im pretty sure someone's gonna have to die anyways, but i think its in the end of the final, like the last thing to do before you finish the campaign so i dont think it would matter much, but i THINK you can sacrifice AI's too yes, but i guess we'll see tomorrowHengara 18:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) dont know but im pretty sure the CEDA infected and worker infected will be, and probably the fallen survivor too since its set in rayford like the passing Hengara 18:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) no no. they specificly said no mercy will be part of the DLC for L4D2. Hengara 19:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) for L4D1? yes if you count the last stand. for L4D2? yes and for the sacrifice and no mercy you'll both be playing the original survivors. Hengara 20:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi (Annie getting killed) (Look at the Tank, then keep looking down until you see a gas mask. This is thought to be Jeff.) --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The one with Annie is the first picture here, bottom section.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've made it as specific as I can be. Just look at the first picture until you find a human face on the lower area. That's Annie.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Valve said that they're releasing the Sacrifice for the 360 later this evening.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 22:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what time exactly you left that message, but I'm playing it right now.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 02:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Currently, I have only gotten it for L4D2. But I will get it for L4D soon enough. P.S: It's awesome.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: the sacrifice we'r going to have to wait at least one hour and if we'r not in luck maybe 4. you have to remember VALVe corporation is in washington DC, and they usually upload new blogposts around 12-18 in THEIR time, and now it only 11:19 there. Re: I live in Ohio in the United States so its about 5:50 right now. I could care less just because I want Valve to take as much time needed to become the perfect DLC. Also becaus eof the ban my brother recieved today:)Sniperteam82308 21:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ok so i guess you'll be awake when it comes out to the Xbox then, do me a favor would you? take a print screen of one of the exploding barrels and send it to me when you find one would you? Hengara 21:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) No cause my brother got the console banned anyway my comment there was meant to be a joke and thats why I play single player the first time through then I move on to co-op versus or survial never did like mutations.Sniperteam82308 22:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha same here. I really could care less if I get it the day it comes out I would just like the gameplay videos qoutes see how much it differs from the sacrifice comic (mostly because I cant send a L4D survivor to their death mabey a L4D2 survivor like Rochelle Nick or Coach I only liked Ellis). Sniperteam82308 22:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Well things are good. If you really hate the new wikia layout then go to your prefrences and chnage it under skins. Not much has happened other than the change though.Sniperteam82308 10:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. How have you been? I've been good. 19:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Occasionally. They could use another DLC... and I had a few ideas... mostly though I have been playing Dead Space 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and in preperation for October Batman: Arkham Asylumn. 16:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm more about roleplaying now of course I'm also playing a bit of Black Ops and Halo Reach. I also play Dead Space 2, Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. I'll probably start playing Left 4 Dead again when the Cold Stream comes out. That sounds really good. 01:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC)